Keiichi Tokiwa
Keiichi Tokiwa, alternatively known as Byron, is one of the selectable characters in the game Serendipity Next Door. His works a freelance personal stylist. Background Keiichi has an older sister, Masumi, and is from Hiroshima and had dreamt of becoming a hair stylist. He remained in Hiroshima until graduating from high school, leaving for Tokyo in order to pursue his dream. After arriving, he worked part-time while attending a cosmetology school, struggling financially but at the same time, felt fulfilled. One day, he met a woman who became interested in him when she began attending the cosmetology school Keiichi was attending and eventually the two started dating. She was older than him and was rich. She was basically, Keiichi's "sugar momma", and he disliked the idea of her supporting and studied even harder to reach financial stability. His hard work paid off, attaining his license and a job but she left him for a younger guy. Keiichi was just a toy to her when he thought the opposite and was serious about the relationship. This resulted in losing all trust in women, and him quitting his job as he could no longer concentrate. He then met a bar owner who had just open a new bar and was understaffed. After working for the bar owner, Keiichi regained his spirit, choosing to view life in a positive way with a fresh start, thus, beginning his career as a personal stylist. Insight Keiichi Tokiwa - Insight.png Appearance Coming Soon... Outfits Coming Soon... Personality Keiichi is an energetic person, fun, flamboyant and touchy-feely, something that you're not used to. He enjoys teasing you but is tactless with his words. He is however friendly and is like a big sister. He has a great sense of fashion and style, something that he is also extremely serious and passionate about and will be excruciatingly strict about it. His critiques lack tactfulness as well, but it does show he cares about the other person's appearance. His view of fashion is a way to express oneself and build confidence. Keiichi is rather girly, often portrayed to be attracted to men in the other characters' routes. However, Keiichi merely adopted the androgynous personality for work and to become closer to clients. As a freelance stylist, color is an important matter to him and he will complain when something lacks color, for example, when you made food, which lacked "color" because it was mostly brown, he complained but still ate and enjoyed it. He also has great stamina and is very strong because of his irregular work hours and having to carry a large load of clothes while running (literally) his errands. Keiichi is a hard worker and a determined individual, not willing to give up and doing his best when he sets a goal. This is evident when he tells you about his past, he would work and attend school at the same time, barely had any sleep. He is a sensitive person, easily losing trust when someone crushes it. Keiichi also has bad luck, for instance, one rainy day, his brand new umbrella broke while he was using it. Summary of Routes Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia * Category:Serendipity Next Door Category:Keiichi Tokiwa Category:Characters Category:Stylist